Beautiful disaster
by whitewitch13
Summary: After spiralling out of control Hermione has turned her back on books and intelligence. Instead she makes a living at the strip club. It's not her ideal life but it puts money on the table to feed her daughter. One night she runs into someone from her past and it changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful disaster 

After spiralling out of control Hermione has turned her back on books and intelligence. Instead she makes a living at the strip club. It's not her ideal life but it puts money on the table to feed her daughter. One night she runs into someone from her past and it changes everything.

**Chapter 1**

Hermione lost herself to the music. She had never really liked other sports, even muggle sports like cricket. But dancing was an exception. When dancing you could become someone different, someone without a four year old daughter. Someone who had never threatened the minister. Someone who had a plan.

Hermione herself was not one of these things. She had the daughter, she had made the threats and she had no plan. That was why she danced all night for strange men to stare and pleasure themselves off her. Because it was an escape to the reality she had been forced to face six years ago.

OoOoOo

Draco slumped in his seat. Dinner with his parents had never been fun, but having dinner with your parents when they were mad at you for no fucking reason was even better fun. Well, they had a little reason to be mad. He hadn't shown up at his own engagement party. But who were they to still order him around. He was capable of looking after himself and deciding who he would marry.

And he was not going to marry that bloody Astoria Greengrass. She was too fucking stupid. The girl couldn't hold an interesting conversation if her life depended on it. Instead she just talked and talked and talked and talked about nothing relevant.

So what if the only reason he was to be engaged was so that their parents could have stronger business ties.

Draco saw the skipping of the party as an omen. The wedding was going to end in divorce. However did his parents see this? Fucking No! Why would they? They had always only been interested in personal gains. Luscious had practically handed Draco over to Voldemort on a golden platter. With his sodding "My Lord it would be an honour if Draco was chosen".

Then when he had failed his task, not only did he cop it from Voldy he also got it from his father. "This was your chance to finally honour your house and family name and you blew it. We should disinherit you." His father had screamed before he imperio'd him. It hurt like hell.

He took another gulp of his fire whiskey. The alcohol was starting to dim his common sense, so he didn't think twice about disappearing in the middle of a conversation with his patents.

OoOoOo

The man put a £100 note into her bra. Hermione didn't think about what she could pay off with that. Instead she grabbed the man's head and pulled him towards her. She stroked his face and moved her face towards his. She could kiss him and earn more. However Elizabeth was evidence of what happens when she asked for more. She pulled back and swayed her hips away from him. It was time for her to go home anyway.

She pulled out the money from her 'uniform' and put them into the collected tips container she and the other girls shared. All of the girls here were honest and each had goals that included escaping this place. Not Hermione. She just wanted enough money to be able to give Elizabeth a good education. This was difficult though, when she earned about £200 an hour as well as the divided tips.

"See you Hermione." Janice called to her as she grabbed her bag and coat. She wouldn't bother getting changed. Liz was asleep at this time anyway.

"Yeah, bye." She smiled. She moved her way to the back entry of the club.

It was cold outside now, Although England was well known for its wintery weather. Hermione pulled her coat closer to her body. Her heels made clack-y noises against the wet floor. Her hair was still in its straightened format, but the moisture in the air was changing it. Her tears started to fall.

This was no life for someone as smart as her. She had past her final year at Hogwarts with flying colours. Then when she had been offered the job of personal assistant to the minister she had been over whelmed. But then things started to change. The minister began acting strange, he started ordering for things to happen that were both impossible and stupid. She had mentioned this to the minister but he had accused her of trying to kill him. There was no evidence of this, but at the trial it had been his word against her's. The minister against a war hero. She stood no chance.

She had been ordered to be removed from the wizarding world and have her wand removed. She however knew non-verbal spells and how to do spells without her wand. It gave her a killer headache, but it was the only connection she had to magic. Her previous friends had left her. She was alone in this world with only her 'barstard' daughter. The thoughts had clouded her mind and she didn't notice the group of men who had approached her.

"Hey whore, come give me some loving." One of the men said to her. They had formed a circle around her, but she kept trying to find an exit point.

"Leave me alone." She said in a serious voice.

"Baby, I can't leave you, I need you." Another said to her as the others all laughed.

"My dick needs some help, miss can you assist me." The man closest to her said. He gripped his exposed erection and started to pleasure himself. Hermione looked away quickly. Although she may have seen most of that every night, it still horrified her.

"Guys, stop messing around just Fuck her." As soon as this man had said this, he grabbed her around the head and covered her mouth. She tried screaming, but it proved to be useless. The men dragged her into a stray alleyway. Hermione had little time to do anything but think of a silent contraceptive spell before one of the men hit her over the head and she saw nothing.

**A/N: This is just another Draco and Hermione fanfiction ideas of mine. I know that readers of my other work is waiting on some chapters but I really wanted people thoughts and opinions on this story line. The title is from a song by Kelly Clarkson **_**Beautiful disaster**_**. If you get a chance look up the lyrics for the song. I personally think it highlights Hermione's view on Draco extraordinarily well. Anyway review if you wish, again I would love some feedback on what you think of the story line….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hermione awoke with tears in her eyes. She hadn't been able to stop them. Her clothes were left in a pile next to her. Her fishnet stockings were in tatters and her hair was a mess. Hermione sat up and put her head in her hands.

She had truly fallen from grace. She couldn't stop the sobs, the cries of the hopeless spilling out of her chest. She stayed there crying for several more moments. She had to be strong. Elizabeth needed her to be strong and there for her.

She located her bag, which the grubs thankfully hadn't taken. She had a pair of jeans and a simple long sleeved shirt in her small bag. Thank God the ministry hadn't taken that spell from her. The clothes she had previously worn could be fixed later so she gathered them up and put them into her bag.

Finally Hermione was ready to leave and go home to her daughter.

OoOoOo

Draco was relieved when he could pinpoint exactly where he had landed. He was at Blaise's flat. This was lucky considering his thought when dissaperating was 'anywhere but here'. Blaise's front door opened and he walked out.

"Draco heard about your stunt last weekend. I figured you would turn up here." He said walking towards Draco.

"All I want now is to go somewhere and forget all about my fucking family." Draco said shaking Blaise's hand before hitting him on his back.

"I know a place, it's been open for a while but I was waiting for the opportunity to invite you along" Blaise said waking back into his house.

"So you haven't been?" Draco asked sitting himself down in the living room.

"No, but a muggle mate of mine did and said there was one chick who did a really hot sexy librarian routine." Blaise answered walking down the stairs. He now had his keys and wallet.

"Hot. You ready?" Draco asked standing up from his seat.

"Yeah, let's go." Blaise answered walking towards the door. He locked the door and they left.

They decided to walk to the club, figuring that by the time they got out neither of them would be able to drive. They were discussing the Astoria situation when Draco thought he saw something. It looked like Hermione Granger.

He had only seen her for a flash as she walked under a street light, but she had heavy make-up on, although the eye make-up appeared hugely smudged. And despite wearing relatively normal clothes she had dangerously high heels on. Why did her make-up look so smudged? Was it even Hermione?

Draco didn't tell Blaise about what he had seen. Besides he had, had about half a bottle of fire whiskey. It was probably just a hallucination. But it seemed so real?

"So this club, um, what's it called?" Draco said bringing his thoughts back to what actually existed.

"Ha, you'll love it;' Witches'." Blaise answered with a laugh.

"Seriously? The irony, I leave a witch to go to witches." Draco smirked as Blaise let out a laugh. "Really though, it's called witches? That's a fucking stupid name."

"I know mate, but tonight just forget about it. Think of the girls." Blaise said as they drew nearer to the club.

The entrance was well light with a bright pink sign stating the clubs name. There were very faint traces of magic around the club, but nothing to worry them. So what if other wizards saw them here. There wasn't anything against them being there. They showed their ID's to the bouncer at the door and proceeded to walk inside.

OoOoOo

Hermione quietly opened the door. She bit her lip when the keys jingled loudly. She didn't bother turning any of the lights on. It would just wake Liz. She took her shoes off before closing and locking the door. The last thing she needed right now was one of her drug addicted neighbours to break into the house and take what little money she had.

She made her way towards her bedroom, praying that her daughter was there. She found her curled up with the shirt she had been wearing yesterday around her. It must have smelt like me. She quickly got changed before slipping into the bed. She drew Liz close to her and nuzzled her hair. This was why she did what she did. She had never seen herself as a single mother, but she was and she just had to deal with that.

One day at a time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Draco woke up with a killer headache. He looked around the room and noticed that he had crashed in Blaise's guest room. He rolled back over and thought about sleeping the hangover off. However a more pressing issues needed to be figured out.

Such as locating his shirt.

He had slept in his jeans but not his shirt. Where was it? He looked around and realised that it wasn't in the room. Did he leave it in the club? Could a girl have it? He tried to remember as much of last night as he could. He couldn't remember much about last night but he was almost certain he hadn't bought back a female. Blaise had though. This further added to the advantages of going back to sleep. He really didn't want to see the girl leave.

He quickly pulled himself out of his jeans. Something caught his eye in his pocket. A brochure for 'witches'. He pulled it out and studied it. It was typical of the other places he and Blaise had been to. But one person caught his eye. Lucy the Librarian. It was Hermione. She looked just like her, despite the make-up and costume.

Why was she working at a strip club? This was the smartest girl in the whole school and here she was dancing for the delight of men. Why should he care? She was just a Mudblood. A Mudblood who he hated and hated him. He scrunched up the brochure and put it on the nightstand. He'd figure things out later.

When his headache was gone.

OoOoOo

Liz woke Hermione up at about 6 in the morning which meant she had been asleep for about 6 hours. This was as much sleep as she would have for the whole day. She made her breakfast and set about fixing her clothes for tonight.

Liz had her mother's hair and her father's blue eyes. Her hair wasn't as bushy as Hermione's had been when she was younger. Instead it fell in soft waves. Hermione was insanely jealous of her daughter's hair. It was perfect and would always do whatever she wanted it to. Her hair reached just past her shoulders.

"Liz, sweetie, I'll be back in a second. Why don't you colour in your new colouring in book?" Hermione suggested to her as she walked towards the door.

She had one person in the whole apartment she could trust. A grandmother who lived here because it was the only place she could afford. To earn a bit more money Ethel looked after Liz when Hermione was working. Hermione loved Ethel dearly and Liz enjoyed making scones in her kitchen.

Hermione knocked at the door before turning the handle. "Ethel? Hello? It's Hermione..." She called as she walked inside.

"Hello dear, I'm in the living room. I have someone who I think you should meet." Ethel called back.

Hermione glanced at what she was wearing. Dark blue skinny jeans and a purple shirt. Deciding that that was good enough she moved towards the living area of Ethel's house. Ethel sat in her usual spot with an ottoman full of biscuits in front of her. Opposite her was a middle aged man with a receding hairline. He was a little over weight and wore an ill-fitting suit.

"Hermione dear, help yourself to a biscuit. This is my son Aaron. Aaron meet this charming young woman who allows me to baby-sit her daughter while she dances. Where do you dance again?" She asked, picking up her mug of tea.

Ethel like many old woman had opted to cut their hair short instead of fussing with it everyday. She wore purple velvet slippers and a floral dress with a cardigan over the top. She wore her glasses on a string around her neck and even then she often 'lost' them.

"Ahh, witches. Ethel I was wondering if you could look after Liz again tonight?" Hermione asked, pushing her hands into her pocket.

"I had plans to take mum out for dinner this evening." Aaron said.

"Oh, that's alright. I'll think of something to do. It was nice meeting you Aaron. Um, see you tomorrow Ethel." Hermione said walking backwards.

"Goodbye dear." Ethel called after her. Hermione quickly closed the door behind her.

What was she going to do with Liz?

OoOoOo

A few hours later after lunch Draco woke for the second time. The magnitude of the headache was gone, but there was still a slight cloudy-ness about his head. He sat up in bed, locating his jeans easily. He still hadn't found his shirt so that was a problem but he guessed he could just steal one of Blaise's until his showed up.

He got up out of bed and pulled his jeans on. His eyes moved to the brochure he had found earlier. Draco had dreamt about Hermione. It hadn't been about teasing her or even making her cry by calling her names. No, in his dream she hadn't been Hermione she had been Lucy the librarian. She had given him a lap dance and then invited him into another room for more. Thankfully it had been then that he had woken up. He had had a...wet dream about the bookworm. Fucking hell what was the world coming to. He picked up the brochure intending to show it to Blaise.

"Mate, I have a question." Draco called as he strolled into the kitchen.

Blaise stood there making himself a cup of coffee. "What is it? Why do you have to shout?"

"What you mean like this?" Draco yelled. He instantly regretted it after his own headache intensified.

"Yeah I mean exactly like fucking that." Blaise answered. If he was feeling any better he would have cursed Draco.

"Alright just clarifying. Anyway, do you recognise this face?" Draco asked putting the brochure onto the kitchen bench.

"Is that, the mudblood? Granger I mean, the one who got kicked out of, well the whole wizarding world?" Blaise asked.

"Yep. Wanna go torment her?" Draco asked with a wicked smirk. He had never really gotten the chance to completely thank Granger for escaping that night from his manor. The dark lord had been furious that the 'Malfoy's had destroyed another plan'.

"Sure, but maybe you should get a new shirt?" Blaise suggested. It was only now that Draco remembered that he was still without a shirt.

"Yeah, I'll just pop back home and get one." He shrugged it off. His family emblem felt cold against his chest. His parents had given him the necklace when he had been accepted into Hogwarts. It was their way of enforcing everyone to remember who this boy was. Now he only had the emblem and his dark mark to remind him of who he was. He also had a snake on his hip, a reference to the house he had belonged to all his life.

"Okay, well I say we leave at about 9, that's when it opens apparently." Blaise said, flicking his wrist. Two plates of eggs and bacon appeared.

"Thanks mate." Draco replied before sitting down to eat. Only a few more hours until he discovered the reasons Hermione was working at the club.

**A/N: I had planned on uploading this yesterday, with Chapter 2, but I fell asleep at the keyboard. So I'm putting this up now. Thank you for the reviews and all the favourites and stuff like that…It means a lot to me. Anyway for those wondering Draco and Hermione meet in the next chapter… Also I was going to update this on the 8****th**** of March but I have camp then… so this is early… Next update may be late too since I'm likely to have half yearly exams when I plan on updating so hold on for that… Anyway hope you enjoyed it… Review if you want to…**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hermione had no other choice but to take Liz with her. Ethel had returned from dinner and gone straight to bed and none of the other residents in her apartment block were capable, or sober enough to look after her. Thankfully the girls in the dressing rooms would look after her and ensure she didn't get in any trouble. And to top it all off the manager had a young nephew who he adored, so Dylan wasn't going to be a problem.

Hermione carried her across the road and right past Jim the bouncer. Jim loved Liz to death and when Hermione had returned after spending some time at home adjusting to her new life, Jim had held Liz and calmed her while she worked.

"Hermione, is that who I think it is?" Dylan said walking out of his office.

"I'm so sorry, the lady who normally looks after her was busy and..." Hermione was cut off.

"Sweetie, don't worry about it. She'll be fine here." He said after giving Liz a cuddle. Liz drew back towards her mother as other patrons entered the club. "Hurry up, you're going to be late."

"Thank you so much Dylan." Hermione replied. Once again she picked Liz up and carried her towards the dressing room.

"Liz, can you just stay in this room, while I get changed." She asked her. Hermione took her outfit out of her bag.

"Yes, mummy. Can I talk to Janice?" Liz asked, pulling out her colouring in book and Hermione's copy of '_The Little Mermaid'_.

"I don't know. If I find her I'll tell her your here." Hermione promised before moving towards the door. "Stay safe." She added before closing the door.

OoOoOo

Draco and Blaise entered the club to see Hermione enter the back stage area carrying what looked like a young child. Who brings a child here? Draco thought. He moved to follow them but Blaise stopped him.

"Just stay here. Let her see us first." He told him. Draco nodded as the music got louder.

A few minutes later four girls got up on the stage. A nurse, police officer, a typical dancer and the one they were searching for, a librarian. Draco pointed at Hermione with his chin. She had drawn a crowd. Not that she wouldn't judging from what she was wearing. She had glasses on and a tartan skirt that just covered her arse. Not that it really mattered since she was doing a lot of bending giving everyone clear sight to her black thong. Her top was simply a small cardigan that only covered her breasts and a bra.

Draco felt things in his neither regions. Great, so firstly he had dreamt about her, now at the very sight of her he was getting hard. Fucking mudblood. She hadn't noticed them yet as, unlike the other men, they hadn't immediately ran over to her. Many held their money out for her to collect or placed it in between her clothing.

Finally Draco made his way towards her. She didn't react to him. She didn't run off or stop dancing. Instead she reached out towards him. She slipped her hand down his face and drew him closer. Her other hand took the money out of his and put it into her bra before pushing him away. Awakened by her trance Draco shot her an angry look and walked back to Blaise.

"So how'd it go?" Blaise asked after having a long drink of his beer.

"I'll get her back for that. Make no fucking mistake of that." Draco replied, signalling to the bartender to bring him one of Blaise's beers. He would interrogate Hermione before the night was over. There were a few things he needed to work out.

Two hours later, she emerged. Still carrying that child-like bundle. She had changed out of her costume into jeans and a shirt. She still wore the high-heeled boots she had on before and had also added a coat. He tried to get Blaise's attention but he was talking to another girl. Realising that he would have to do this alone he stood up from his table and told the bartender to charge his three beers to Blaise. With that he followed her out.

It didn't take him long to find her. She had only walked a few meters from the club. She seemed to be having an argument with the child. Draco moved towards them.

"Liz, you have to walk, I can't carry you. You're too heavy." Granger said.

It was only now in the light from the street light did Draco notice the child's hair. It was the same colour as Granger's. It wasn't as bushy or as unkempt as he remembered it. The child must be her's, but who is the father. Weasley? They had been dating before she was kicked out, but that was 6 years ago and the girl looked about four.

"But mummy, I want to be carried. Please I haven't been near you all day." The young girl pleaded.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth. I'll take you to the second hand book shop tomorrow and we can pick out a new book." Granger replied. He could tell by the tone that she wasn't just saying that to shut the kid up. She felt guilty about her job and the little time she spent with the child. Draco decided to make his move.

"Well well well Granger's back." Draco taunted as he moved towards them. He couldn't do anything with the child there, but he could make her uncomfortable.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" She asked. Her tone was that of surprise and suspicion.

"I was in the neighbourhood and found this brochure for this club. One of the ladies on the front caught my attention, Lucy the librarian." There was only about a meter between then. The girl moved closer to her mother.

"Why are you talking to me?" She asked. Now her voice was angry. He liked angry Granger she did silly and reckless things.

"I wanted to know what had become of the Great War heroine. There have been rumours about you flying all over the place. So Granger what have you been doing since you were kicked out?" He crossed his arms and leaned on the street light.

"Why should I-" she fell silent as the smashing of a beer bottle echoed further along the street. Her eyes widened in fright as a group of men walked towards them. "Liz, stay close to me." She ordered. Something wasn't right.

"Granger what's wrong?" He asked. She had shied away from the light now, instead trying to blend in the dark.

"Malfoy I don't expect you to help us but please get us out of here." She said as the men got closer. A few of them were discussing a whore they had raped last night. This was almost the same spot he had seen her walk along last night. Had they? No not rod-up-the-arse Granger.

"Why should I?" He asked.

"Draco, I am begging you get us out of here." He looked into her eyes and for the first time since he had met her he saw real fear. Her eyes were slightly teary and her face had gone white. She had a death grip on the child, who was so scared she had already started to silently cry. She wasn't mucking around. She wanted out of here and he was the only person who could offer it to her at the moment.

He grabbed her hand and the child's and thought about his house. Not at the manor, his house. The last thing he saw was the men pointing at granger and advancing on her.

**A/N: So any readers out there? It seems like ages since I've posted anything regarding this story. May I just apologise for this. As previously stated in my other note, I did have exams this week but they are over now… something that I am very grateful for. Anyway here is more of this story. I have one more pre-written chapter and then you will all have to rely on the creativity in my head to write more chapters. But school holidays are coming up so I should be able to write more then. Anyway…review if you wish it…**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hermione closed her eyes and prayed it would work. She had been out of options and he was the only solution she could think of. She hated to be in his debt, she hated the fact that Malfoy had saved her. But she didn't want Liz to go through the same thing she had. Elizabeth was only 4 she didn't need to see that or experience rape. God, she hoped they were safe wherever they ended up.

Hermione could tell by his breath that Draco had, had a few drinks during his time at the club. So there was the chance that he would splinch and who knew where they could end up. There was also the fact that it had 6 years since she had last done something like that and Liz had never done it. She would surly end up with a headache and a bad stomach. The poor thing.

When the world stopped spinning around her, Hermione opened her eyes. They were in a modern looking home, though she could tell it wasn't a muggle home. They stood in the lounge area. It had dark wooden floorboards and thing large white leather lounges and a glass coffee table. It, unlike theirs at home, was not covers in odds and ends. Instead it had nothing but a small stack of coasters. A black fireplace was the main feature in the room, as well as the floor to calling windows on one wall. Hermione glanced out of them and saw a forest-like area.

Where were they?

"Granger...?" Draco brought her back. She looked at him and saw that he had a very pale Elizabeth in his arms.

"Oh, Liz." She cried before racing towards her. She took her from his arms and felt her forehead. She was cold. So very cold.

"Elizabeth, Liz, I need you to listen to me, okay?" Her eyelids fluttered slightly, but for the most part she didn't react.

"There's a spare bed on the next story. Third door on the left." Malfoy said pointing towards the stairs. She quickly followed his instructions. Maybe if she just got her under a blanket and with a little water in her, she would turn out fine.

She laid Liz down on the bed and wrapped the blankets around her.

Liz, honey, I need you to open your eyes... I have to know that you are okay." Hermione pleaded with her daughter. Her heart had stopped.

What had happened to her? Was it just simple shock, or was it something worse? Would she have to take her to the hospital?

"Mummy." Liz mumbled as she slowly opened her eyelids. She still looked extremely pale.

"Elizabeth, mummy's here." She pulled Liz into a hug.

"Where are we?" She said in a dreamy voice. Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out the water bottle she always kept in there out and offered it to Liz.

"We're safe now. Those men aren't going to get us here. We're staying with an old school friend of mine." Hermione added in case that was her next question.

"Sweetie you need to sleep now. You've had a long day and Janice said you had fun playing with her. Come on, lie back down and close your eyes." She softly kissed her forehead before leaving.

And now to face Draco.

"Shit." She swore softly under her breath.

OoOoOo

Honestly Draco hadn't seen any mother react like that to their child being unwell. His own mother had simply sent a house-elf to care for him. He made his way towards the study to teat himself to a glass of fire whiskey. She cared so much for the child. He guess she wasn't dancing at that club just for the fun of it. The girl looked old enough to be in school. Could Hermione not afford it?

In the outfit at the club she looked incredibly thin. The child was thin too, but not to the same decree as Hermione. Was she feeding the child before herself?

What had those men done to her that had caused her to turn to her mortal enemy for help? Draco and Hermione had been at each other's throats all the time they were at Hogwarts. Their final year had been no different. Although he and his family had announced to the world that they had changed their ways. They really hadn't. His father still wanted people to walk in fear around him. His mother was just as narrow minded. Despite saving Potter from Voldemort she had never fully accepted muggle-borns. This was something that he knew she could not handle.

His father had been working at the ministry as if the whole 'Voldemort' thing had never happened. He still donated money to the Slytherin house. His family had acted as if the war had never happened. This was what Draco saw at home and he assumed he would have to behave the same at school. He had continued to tease Granger for her hair, her nun like uniform or even the fact that she and Weasel had finally gotten together.

All these memories and question were becoming too much for Draco. He wasn't feeling the best anyway due to last night's adventures and he still hadn't contacted his parents' about his stupid engagement.

Now he also had Granger and mini-granger staying under the same roof as him. It would certainly make this night interesting. Not that he could kick Granger out. Not with her daughter the way she was. Despite his wicked upbringing and brat-like nature he had always had a soft spot for children. That was why he had anonymously donated a large amount of money to St. Mungo's children's ward.

His childhood had been plagued by darkness in both the forms of his Father and Voldemort. His crazy aunt had not helped. However he didn't want to see other children go through a childhood like his, though not as dark.

"Malfoy…" Hermione's timid voice broke into his thoughts about his childhood.

"How is she?" He asked her. She seemed startled by his question but answered him

"She's better. I think it was just a bad reaction to shock. She's sleeping now." Hermione took a nervous step into the room. "Thank you, I honestly don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there."

He turned and looked at her now. She looked very tired and exhausted. What had become of the well put together Granger the walls of Hogwarts was so familiar with?

"What happened to you?" He asked before he could stop himself. Fucking alcohol, it was making him care. Normally he couldn't care less.

"When?" She laughed slightly. It was the kind of laugh that implied here was nothing to laugh at.

"Do you mean 6 years ago? After Elizabeth or do you mean last night?" She took another step towards him and reached for his glass. He gave it to her and watched with interest as she filled the glass up and drank the lot.

"Last night, what did those men do to you?" He asked. He knew the alcohol would loosen her lips. He would learn more things about her and then tell Blaise about it.

"Those men were pigs. They knocked me out and raped me." She said with bitterness. He could see the tears and sadness hiding behind her anger. She was hurt by these men.

"Did you try and defend yourself?" He moved to the black leather lounge he had in there.

"What could I do? You saw how many there were. There was only three extras tonight. They had me circled. I don't have a wand." She shrugged

"What about the police? Can they do something?" He had no idea why he had suddenly taken such an intense interest into her wellbeing.

"No, I don't want to bother them. They have murders and other things to solve. Besides I don't think I can talk about it." She took another swig of firewhiskey.

"You can stay here tonight." He told her.

"Thank you." She stood up.

"Where are you going?" He followed her.

"Elizabeth's room. I'm sleeping there aren't I?" She slurred.

"I meant in my bed. I'll turn the lounge into a bed." He said walking out of the room.

"But it's your bed." She argued.

"But if you sleep in my room you will be closer to Elizabeth." He walked up the stars to his room.

"Thank you." She said walking into the room.

"Bathroom is through that door there." He pointed out the bathroom.

"Okay, thank you. Good night Draco." She slurred before walking towards the bathroom.

He shut the door. She had called him 'Draco'. She had never done that before. His body was reacting to it. He walked as best he could down the stairs to the lounge room. He accio'd his wand and changed the lounge into a much more comfortable bed. He took his jeans off and his shirt. He couldn't get the images of Hermione dancing out of his head.

She was so beautiful when she danced. It was as if she didn't have a care in the world. Like she was free. Maybe that was why so many men had gathered around her. She seemed to scream innocence and peace. What he wouldn't give for a little bit of it.

Wait, they had never discussed how she would repay him for rescuing her. Could he use that favour to get her out of his system? She had been stuck in his system since this morning and he was sick of it. Would she do it? He ran his fingers along his dark mark. Would the Gryffindor Princess do that to the Slytherin Prince?

**A/N: Okay I realise that this is a little late but I have been busy with school work and if you look at my calendar you would see that the school's production of the musical**_** Beauty and the beast**_** as taken over my life. Seriously this week I have one day of school what won't be interrupted by it. Anyway I haven't read through this, so I apologise for any mistakes… Enjoy… **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hermione was trapped in a cage similar to the one Harry had described in forth year. She looked around her and noticed that she was in a court room. She recognised a few people in the room. There was Professor McGonagall and Harry and Ron. Why was she here? What had she done?

"Hermione Jean Granger, you are accused of performing magic in front of muggles. Your carelessness has caused several muggles to be hospitalised." Umbridge said to her.

"Wait, you don't know what they did to me." She yelled. Her comment was ignored.

"You also performed magic in front of your daughter Elizabeth Jane Granger. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Umbridge sneered at her.

Hermione began to panic. This wasn't right, Malfoy had gotten them out of trouble. What she done to Liz? What did the men do to her?

"Where's Elizabeth? Where is my child?" She clung desperately to the cage.

"She has been taken in by another family. She will have her memory wiped of all interactions with you. 20 Years in Azkaban." Umbridge ordered.

"No!" She yelled. She tried to put her hand out of the cage but found that she couldn't without getting zapped.

"I need my child. Where's my baby?" She turned to Harry and removed her tears from her eyes.

"Harry please, don't let them do this. I need her!" She yelled. Everyone else was starting to leave. McGonagall had already left with a regretful shake of her head.

"Who's the father?" Ron yelled.

She froze. How much did they know? They hadn't spoken to her for 6 years.

"I can't tell you." She yelled back. The guards were moving towards her.

"Tell me!" Ron yelled. She fiddled with her handcuffs for a few moments, turning what to say over and over in her head.

"Hermione." Ron yelled again. She now found not only Azkaban guards moving towards her but dementors too. She couldn't do it. She couldn't tell them.

"I love her." She yelled, looking him right in the eye, trying to indicate to him just how important Elizabeth was to her. She suddenly felt to air change and looked away and into the hooded face of a dementor.

Hermione awoke in a cool sweat. It had been a dream. She wasn't going to Azkaban. Dammit that always happened when she drank. She said too much and then had strange dreams. She looked towards the window and noticed that it was daytime. She should check on Liz.

She got out of bed and put her jeans back on. She had taken her blouse off to sleep, but didn't feel like putting it back on. Instead she used one of Malfoy's. She quietly opened the door and sneaked across the hallway to her daughter. She looked into the room and found that Liz was still fast asleep. Her hair had fallen out of its plait she had put it in earlier. Could the wizarding world take her from Hermione? Who would help her if they did?

Putting these negative thoughts to the back of her mind she moved back into Malfoy's bedroom. She should take a shower. She hadn't last night and it felt like she still had the sweat she had earned working on her. She moved towards the bathroom and quickly got into the shower.

What had that dream meant? Was it a sign that because she was connecting with the wizarding world they would become a huge part of her life again? But was a wizard going to become important to her or just something in the wizarding world? Or maybe she was just over thinking everything.

She put her head directly under the water to push her thoughts out. One thing at a time.

Firstly she had to get out of here. Then she had to find her way back home without using the bus or train. They were too expensive and she only had a few dollars in her bag. Her stomach grumbled as she scrubbed her hair with shampoo. Great, Liz would need breakfast too. She could go a little bit longer without breakfast. So bus tickets and something to eat. She wouldn't ask Malfoy for something. Unless she took a piece of fruit without him noticing. He had a fruit bowl somewhere in his house. She remembered seeing it. She's just pinch an apple wand hope he didn't notice its disappearance. Yeah, that would work.

She smiled brightly while turning the shower of. And with any luck she could get on with her life, without Malfoy in it.

"That would be nice." She said to herself.

She got out of the shower and wiped the fog from the mirror. That was better. She looked much more like herself. Her hair was frizzy from the moisture and her face was make-up free. _Just like I used to be_. That thought caused a shadow to fall across her face. _It's not time to think about the past_

"Just focus on Liz." She said with a nod.

Elizabeth was the reason she got up every morning and worked as hard as she did. Hermione had been known to double up on shifts at certain times during the year, mainly Christmas and Elizabeth's birthday. Elizabeth gave her hope and a purpose.

OoOoOo

Draco woke with a groan. He had had another dream about Hermione. Though in this one they were married and Elizabeth was their child. He couldn't quite figure out why they had gotten married since realistically they were complete opposites. Draco cocked his head to the side. He could hear quiet, hesitant footsteps coming down the stairs. He also now heard the shower running. What the fuck?

He raised his head and saw a small face peering behind the door.

"Hello…?" He said to Elizabeth, who immediately hid again. _So she's just like her mother; shy._

"Are you hungry?" Her head appeared again and she gave a little nod.

"Okay…give me a second." He grabbed his wand and made sure he was wearing pants before getting her breakfast. He stood up and transfigured the bed back into a lounge.

"How did you do that?" She asked moving towards him.

"Do what?" He asked shooting her a confused look.

"The bed…you made it change into a bed." She stopped in front of him.

"Yeah, I know. Wizards can do that." He answered with a snigger.

"Wizard? Like in the books that mum reads to me?" She asked.

"I guess. Do you want breakfast now?" He asked moving away.

"Yes please." She said. Her child mind moved on to another subject.

Draco moved towards the kitchen, hopefully avoiding any more questions from the child. He decided to make her breakfast the 'muggle' way, further avoiding any questions. She followed him into the kitchen. Draco had never really been around kids that often. Pansy had gotten married a few years ago and had two kids, but he never really saw them. They were smaller versions of her. A little bitchy but cute all the same.

Elizabeth however was not like Pansy's kids. She was sweet and very innocent. Draco still wasn't sure about how or where they lived but given Hermione's job it was probably wasn't a nice place. The odds were that they lived in a very shady place.

"Liz? Elizabeth?" Hermione called racing down the stairs.

"Mummy the Wizard is making me Breakfast." She called back happily.

"Oh is he?" Hermione asked hesitantly. Draco could only guess what she was picturing. Possibly him cooking something in a cauldron.

She walked out dressed in her jeans from before and one of his shirts. The black silk suited her brilliantly. Her hair was dripping wet but it had started to curl slightly. That explained the shower running. There was a look of shock on her face when Draco began to crack eggs into a saucepan.

"Mummy, the wizard made the lounge turn into a bed and then back again." Elizabeth exclaimed as she ran up to her mother.

"Sweetie, wizards don't exist. Some lounges just do that." Hermione replied hugging her daughter.

That was an interesting comment. Was it that because the wizarding world had turned its back on her she was excluding everything from it? But because the child was Hermione's would that mean that it was going to be super smart too? Hermione, despite what had happened was still regarded as the brightest witch. She still had her name written on several awards sitting in the Ministry.

"My lounge just happens to be particularly special." Draco added with a wink.

"Thank you for letting us take refuge here Malfoy. It's time to go." She took a hold of her daughters' hand.

"But Mummy, I'm hungry. Please can I have breakfast?" Liz tried to pull her arm out of her mother's grip.

"Liz, we need to go. I don't actually know where we are and I don't know how long it will take to get us back." She tried to reason with her.

"It should only take a few seconds." Draco piped in.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well the floo network only takes a few seconds." He explained.

"Malfoy, I'm not connected. My old house is but the new one isn't." Hermione continued to slowly walk towards the door.

"Well then I can apperate you home. It will be shorter than flooing. And Elizabeth can have her much wanted breakfast." He said.

"I don't know…" Hermione mumbled. _Why does he want us to stay?_

_Why am I so desperate for her to stay?_ Draco thought. He cast a spell that would ensure that the eggs didn't burn while they were talking. Elizabeth's stomach grumbled.

"I guess that settles it." He turned away from them to get something from the fridge.

"Wow. Mummy look at how much food he has in here." Elizabeth said after running over to the fridge.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, casting a worried look at Hermione. This was what he needed. He needed to know how poor Hermione had become. This would give him a way of getting information out of her.

"There's normally nothing in our fridge." Liz said going through the shelves.

"Nothing?" He asked in disbelief. How could someone have nothing in their fridge?

"Well not nothing. There's water and a few other stray things." Hermione attempted to explain.

"Why don't you use your magic?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"You have to have magic to use it." She mumbled looking at the ground.

Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age, had lost her ability to cast magic.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"You don't have magic?" Draco practically shouted.

"Yes and no. I can cast protective spells, but they only work if I'm in danger. Apart from that I can do very little." Hermione admitted.

"Dows this have anything with you threatening the minister?" he asked.

"Draco I don't want to talk about it." She said moving away from him.

"Mummy? What are you talking about?" Liz asked moving to sit closer to her mother.

"A few years ago I worked for a very important person and something happened that caused this person to fire me." Hermione explained in simple terms.

"Oh. What happened?" she asked.

"I don't like talking about it." Hermione said looking at Draco.

He had gone back to cooking breakfast. She was amazed by the fact that he could cook. And cook the muggle way. That was an achievement in itself. Who had taught him? Did he usually cook this way or was it just to stop Elizabeth asking questions?

She was a very inquisitive child and had always been curious about one thing or another. Her imagination was also quite vivid. She had a very strong belief that someone was going to 'make mummy stop dancing'. This was all Hermione wanted. She enjoyed it to a certain degree but never knowing that Liz could be watching. The poor child never deserved to see what the men did to themselves while they watched her dance. It was something Hermione herself had never really grown accustomed to.

But who was this fabled Knight-in-shining-armour who was going to save her? Was it Ron? Harry? Someone who wasn't from the wizarding world? Malfoy? No, that was impossible! Why would it be him? Yes, he was a lot more handsome and built and stronger and sexier than when she had last seen him. But that was only a few weeks after the war and no one looked that well.

He had saved her before though. But it wasn't voluntarily. She had practically begged him to do it and even then it was only when Liz was in tears that he had agreed. His hesitance was completely understandable to. They had been absolute enemies all through their time at Hogwarts. They were on opposite sides during the war and they came from different families. His had been strict and from what she could gather rather cold. Unlike her's who had been very happy and warm.

Hermione had been trying to copy and provide Liz with the same environment her parents had given her. However as dentists they had been receiving more money that she got in a month. Still Hermione tried to get Liz a book or a treat whenever possible. Even if it meant that she had to but in a few more hours or sacrifice something that she had wanted.

Even so, there was only so much a single mother could provide. A fatherly figure would do Liz some good. Even if that figure was Draco Malfoy. Wait. What was she thinking? Malfoy was not becoming her best pal. He had helped her out once. There was no need to continue their strange relationship. Life would go back to normal if they never saw each other again.

"Eggs are ready" Malfoy said drawing her away from her thoughts.

"I want eggs. I want eggs." Liz chanted as she smashed her cutlery against the table.

"Elizabeth, where are your manners?" Hermione asked in a stern voice.

"Sorry. May I please have some eggs?" She asked politely.

"That's a lot better." Hermione said, taking the pan from Draco. She gave Liz a small amount and on another plate gave herself the same amount.

"You are welcome to have some more. I'm not going to eat all that by myself." Draco jokes.

"I don't think we should. I remember reading somewhere that after a certain amount of time spent eating small amounts of food, the stomach shrinks and if you suddenly eat a large amount, you're stomach rejects the food." She explained.

"Of course you would have read that somewhere." He rolled his eyes at her.

"Whatever. At least I can read." She replied.

Yes it was childish for her to potentially start an argument after he had been so nice to them, but this was what their relationship was built on. Him teasing her and Hermione coming up with a snide remark to outwit his.

"I can read. I just chose to read interesting books and I don't brag about how many I have read. Nor do I show off my intelligence." He said.

"I never showed off my intelligence. I simply answered the question that the teacher asked the best way I could." She snapped back.

"Didn't show off? Please, you took every opportunity you could to offer your definitions and intellectual insight." Draco said slamming his fork down.

"Like you did with your money. 'Look what my father bought me for Christmas' 'Mummy bought me another pair of designer socks'. I wasn't the only show off in our year." She spat.

"Just because my family is rich enough to support and provide for me. Was yours as poor as the Weasleys?" he asked.

"Don't you dare talk about my family? You don't know anything about them or what I went through." She yelled at him. Elizabeth took her plate and sat under the table to eat.

"What about mine? It was torn apart." He yelled.

"Yeah well mine died" He looked shocked at this and started to apologise but Hermione was too caught up in the anger that she could stop.

"Are you happy now? You know why I attacked the minister. He said that I had killed thm. That it was my fault that they had died." She had started to cry now, recalling that horrible day.

"Hermione, I, I'm sorry I didn't realise." Draco muttered.

"Do you know what the worst part is? They didn't even know me when they died. I had taken away their memories." She sobbed.

"I really am sorry Hermione." Draco tried again to apologise.

"Just take us home." She whipped at the tears on her face.

Liz crawled out from under the table and climbed onto her mother's lap. She wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck and rubbed her back. Draco stood up from where he had been sitting. He moved from that room into his own. She had arrived at the house with a bag. It had been long forgotten but it had to be around here somewhere.

He found it in the spare bedroom, where Liz had been sleeping. He carried it down the stairs to find Hermione sitting at the table and eating her eggs.

"Am I still taking you home?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just wanted to eat something before…before I go back to being hungry." She muttered.

"I see. Your bag is here when you want it." He said moving into the kitchen. He began to fill the sink with hot water and moved a few dishes.

"Wait. Don't start that yet. You haven't finished your breakfast." She motioned towards his plate that was left at the table.

"I…I wasn't sure if you wanted me to sit with you? After what happened before…" He muttered.

"I never told you, I never told anyone. Just don't worry about it. We're both a little conflicted." She shrugged.

Draco sat back down at the table. She offered him a small smile before turning back to her food. Hermione didn't understand why she had asked him to remain seated beside her. A few moments ago she wanted nothing but to go home. Now, she felt compelled to sit with him. Possible get to know him better.

But where were these thoughts coming from?

Was she 'mothering' him? Did she just feel obliged to do it? Or did Hermione just enjoy the company of a man who wasn't begging to touch her? Maybe she just enjoyed having adult company. She did spend almost every day locked up with Liz. This wasn't a problem, it just denied her of sending anytime with actual adults. Not counting those at the club.

The club.

"Crap." She exclaimed standing up and looking around for the time.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Mummy?" Elizabeth asked from her seat.

"I'm on cleaning." She muttered rubbing her forehead.

"Cleaning? What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"I offered to clean the club for a little extra cash. Now, I'm late so that cash is going to be vastly reduced." Hermione sighed.

"So you wish to go now?" Draco said.

"If it's not a bother. I'm so sorry, you didn't even get to eat all your food." She gestured to his half empty plate.

"Don't worry, I wasn't that hungry." Draco stood up and grabbed her bag. "What's going to happen to Liz?"

"Oh, I didn't ask Ethel to mind her. I'll have to take her with me. Dammit." She closed her eyes and let out a defeated sigh.

"I, I could look after her." Draco found himself saying.

"What?"

"I, well I could stay at your place and look after her." Draco's mouth was running away. His mind was about five sentences behind and was quickly trying to catch up to his mouth.

"Are you sure?" She questioned.

"Mummy, I can stay with Wizard." Liz cried excitedly.

"I, um, I guess." Hermione bite her lip.

It wasn't that she didn't trust Draco, though that was a small part of it. She just didn't understand why he was being so nice. He didn't have to take them back to his house, but he did. Again he didn't have to make them breakfast, but he did. Had Draco Malfoy, death eater and complete Voldemort follower, had a change of heart? Or was he playing her? Did he want to find answers to some questions she would refuse to answer and use Liz as a bargaining tool?

"Then let's go to your house." He said holding his hand out for her to take.

Elizabeth was already holding onto his hand and look quite happy about what was going on. Hermione chewed her lip and closed her eyes while placing her hand in his.

**A/N: So a new chapter…I don't know when the next one will be…In theory it should be on the 3****rd**** of August, however that is right in the middle of exams and I may not have time to write and type and then update…However I will try…**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Draco opened his eyes and found himself in a very small crowded apartment. At least he thought it was an apartment. It certainly resembled an apartment. The lounge was small and tattered, with stains all over it. There was no TV or telephone, there wasn't even a microwave.

The kitchen was small, with only a sink and a kettle. An oven was there too however this looked filthy. There was two extra doors from the living room. He guessed one lead to a bedroom and the other a bathroom. The room seem to house every item Hermione had ever owned. There were boxes piled on top of each other and odds-and-ends scattered around the room. Draco bent down and picked up a high heel that must have had at least a 5 inch heel.

"Thanks I was look for its partner." Hermione muttered taking it from him and moving through the room.

"Granger? How do you live here?" He asked.

"On a budget as tight as ours, I can't afford to put anything into storage. So everything from my parents' house has had to move in with us." Hermione confessed picking up bits of clothing that was scattered around.

"Why didn't you move into your parents' house?" Draco asked. He watched as Elizabeth moved items from the coffee table and began to colour in.

"Because I removed their memories, I wasn't mentioned in the will. Most of the stuff they had at their house I had to steal." She answered.

"Granger!" He said shocked.

"Yeah, I know. 'Brightest witch ever falls. Now a thief and a strip club dancer." Hermione replied without thinking about Liz.

They both glanced at her quickly to see if she had noticed anything, but she hadn't moved from her spot and was still happily colouring in. Hermione smiled for a moment before moving towards one of the doors.

"I have to get changed, then I'm going to have to go. Um, there should be some form of food in the cupboards and if there isn't, well I'm sure you can take Liz to a place to buy something. I promise I'll pay you back as soon as I can." She nodded once before opening the door and going through it.

"So, Liz, what do you usually do when Mummy's not here?" Draco asked moving towards her.

"Ethel lets me make biscuits sometimes. Mummy doesn't make them with me because she says we can't use the oven. Sometimes she reads to me, but that's only when she isn't working. Most of the time I play with myself." She said without looking at him.

"Well I'll play with you. Do you have any toys?" He asked kneeling down to her height.

"Not really. Only mummy's old ones." She replied looking at him with her big blue eyes.

"I think we should do something about that. What do you think?" He asked, forming a plan.

"But mummy says I can't have new toys." She shook her small head. "We haven't the money"

"You might not, but I do. We'll surprise mummy when she comes back." He smirked.

"Okay." Liz grinned up at him. The grin seemed oddly familiar to him, though Draco couldn't pinpoint how it was.

"Okay, I have to go. Elizabeth, be a good girl for Malfoy and don't annoy him too much. Malfoy, please no, funny business." Hermione looked him right in the eye, pleading with him not to perform any magic.

"We'll be fine." Draco said winking at Liz. She giggled and attempted to return the wink.

"Draco, I mean it. It's not her world." She said sternly, no longer pleading.

"I won't conduct in any funny business, as you put it, unless necessary." He swore.

"Okay, Goodbye. Good luck." She called before making her way to door and locking it behind her.

Draco watched Hermione leave, before turning back to Liz. "I said I wouldn't do magic unless it was necessary. And it is necessary to get you some food and new toys."

Liz smiled. "Thank you." She wrapped her small arms around him.

"Go get some new clothes on and then we can go." He told her.

She rushed off happily towards the same door that Hermione had gone through previously. Liz's grin was still troubling him. It was as if he had seen it before. But that was completely impossible. He had only seen the child last night. That still didn't explain the very strong connection he felt with the child. It was different to the ones he had established with other children. Mainly Pansy's. How is it possible to feel ownership towards a child that isn't even yours?

"I'm ready." She said running as fast as she could back to him.

"Then let's go" He held out his hand. She took it without hesitation.

OoOoOo

When Hermione reached the club she copped a slight ear-bashing from Dylan. She was told that the money she was going to get for cleaning was going to be cut in half. Hermione took all this with a heavy heart. She didn't blame anyone for having her pay reduced. It wasn't any specific person's fault.

She apologised again before moving out of his office towards the main area. With a little effort she managed to pull out a mop, bucket, vacuum cleaner and dust pan from the cleaning cupboard. There wasn't anyone else in the club at the moment apart from Dylan and a few others. Hermione organised mentally what desperately needed cleaning and began to mop the stage area.

It would be a lie to say that she wasn't worried about Liz. She was. Her mind was filling with horrible images of Draco calling other death eaters and returning home to find Liz dead. There were other more horrible images of Liz asking her to take her to Malfoy's the next time Hermione was unable to care for her. The odd part of it all was, was that she actually trusted Draco. Despite all the images flashing in her mind Hermione knew that Draco wouldn't harm Liz.

The more worrying thought was magic. Draco wasn't limited in his magic ability like she was. Draco would be able to provide Liz with whatever she wanted and then expect that from her. Hermione being able to keep up with whatever Draco gave Liz was completely impossible. She didn't have the money or the power. She did once, but that time had passed.

Hermione had never wanted Liz to grow up in the wizarding world. That was what had caused her dream from last night to be so frightening. Liz had lived a hard life and had grown up consistently hearing the word 'no'. She didn't need to be hit with all the magical propaganda the minister had spread about her mother. Hermione couldn't even think about facing Harry and Ron to tell them exactly what had happened, despite knowing what she had done for her parents.

That wound was still very raw. It may have been several years after the war and their deaths, but who is able to really move on from their parents' murder? The culprit hadn't been found and then for the Minister to accuse her of killing them, it had all been too much. She had lost control. She had sworn to never do it again. She couldn't risk being caught by the aurors…again.

A sudden pain formed in Hermione's head. She began to lose focus on what was happening now. Instead her head was clouded by something else.

She saw herself, a little younger than she was now, but in her hand she held a small child. In front of her stood someone she hadn't been expecting. Draco Malfoy. Just as devilishly handsome as he was now. They seemed to be fighting over something.

"_Draco, please. You have to recognise her. She has your eyes." _Hermione heard herself say.

"_Hermione, I was willing to have a night, nothing more. I don't care if it is mine."_ He said to her.

"_I can't afford to raise her. Draco you know how little I make doing what I do._" She yelled back at him.

Draco opened his wallet and pulled out a large amount of muggle money. _"This should last the first year. That's it that's all you're getting."_

"_You're really leaving me now. Did you forget about what you promised?"_ She yelled. The child began to squirm and cry.

"_This was not part of it."_ He pointed at the small child.

Hermione watched herself shift the child. It looked like Liz had when she was little. Except the eyes. As she had said earlier the child did have Draco's eyes. They were a steel grey, not like the blue of Liz's eyes.

"_You leave now and I will ensure that no one knows about this. The child will not know her father, you will forget me and I will forget you."_ Hermione threatened.

"_Fine by me." _Draco spat out.

"_I loved you. I hope you know that." _Hermione watched as her other-self wiped at the tears that had gathered.

"_Just do the spell."_ Draco passed her his wand.

Hermione took it and turned it towards herself.

"Ahhh." Hermione cried out loud as the image ended.

She found herself on the floor with tears streaming down her face. Dylan knelt next to her and had a hand on her back. Her breath was rushed and her forehead was covered in sweat.

"Hermione are you okay?" Dylan asked.

"Draco. Draco was there." She breathed out.

What did it mean?


End file.
